


Out Of The Digital Ocean

by InfinityUndone



Series: The Human Experience [2]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Background Relationships, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Not-so Artificial Intelligence, Sayu becomes a person, and has a great time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityUndone/pseuds/InfinityUndone
Summary: Sayu opened her eyes, and discovered a world she had never thought she could explore. She was a real girl, and she could finally do something for herself.Meanwhile, Sofa, Dodo, Remi, and Tila are going to have their hands full taking care of someone who hasn't even been fully sentient before.It's going to be a strange experience for all involved.
Relationships: Dodo/Remi (No Straight Roads), Sayu & her Crew
Series: The Human Experience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121741
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Out Of The Digital Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this shouldn't have taken as long as it did. I went creatively bankrupt when it came to this fic for awhile. If you've been awaiting the next installment of this series, then thank you for your patience, and enjoy.

Sayu was real. She was here.

She couldn’t believe it! This was great! Nobody ever told her how awesome the world outside the computer was! She could run around and talk by herself! 

Well, the running around part was kind of hard. Her fins had been replaced with legs, and it was taking some getting used to. Not that it mattered what she had when she was still a computer program, but she supposed legs were preferable to fins, as there was absolutely no water in the room she was in. 

The room door was locked, but that didn’t matter to her. This was so cool! She could do things! She could wiggle her fingers and run in a circle all by herself! She didn’t need Tila’s voice to sing! She didn’t need Dodo’s body to move! 

Not that Sayu didn’t love her creators. She owed everything to them. And she knew they loved her, too. But she’d never been able to do much without them helping her. Now though, she could do anything!

The thought suddenly gave her a daunting feeling. _Anything?_ But… there was so much to do. Beyond her concerts and what her creators told her, the outside world was mostly unknown.

Well, right now, she couldn’t leave the room she was in. So she decided to sing. It was one of the few things she knew how to do.

* * *

“Man, why do we have to work this early?” grumbled Remi.

Dodo patted his boyfriend on the head. “Come on babe, it’s already nine-thirty. Time to start the day!”

“I’m with Remi, actually.” yawned Tila. “We’ve been so busy, can’t we just sleep in for once?”

“The weekend’s coming up, guys, and we’ve got a lot to do before then.” Sofa said authoritatively. “So, let’s get everything done, and then we can go to a movie or something.”

They headed into their studio, and up to where the mountains of equipment they used were.

“Sofa, what’s the plan for today?” asked Remi.

“Uh, let me see…” Sofa pulled out his iPad and checked his notes. “Dodo and I have to make some tweaks to his mo-cap equipment, Tila has to record some soundbites for that livestream we’ve got coming up, and Remi, you need to 3D-model those props.”

“Sounds good- wait, hold on.” Dodo stopped suddenly as they stepped out of the elevator.

“What?”

“Do you guys hear that?” Dodo said. “It sounds like singing.”

Now that they all listened, they could hear the faint sounds of someone’s voice drifting out from behind the door at the end of the hallway.

“What is that?” wondered Sofa.

“Did we forget to shut down Sayu’s programs before we left yesterday?” whispered Remi.

“No, I’m positive I turned them off…”

“W-what if someone broke in?” Tila whimpered.

“Why would they just be singing, then?” asked Dodo. 

The four of them stared nervously at the door. The singing hadn’t stopped.

“Sofa, give me the key. I’ll find out what’s going on.” Dodo said determinedly.

“Dodo, no! What if it _is_ someone?!” Tila cried.

“I’ve got my blade, I’ll be fine.” Dodo said, pulling his katana from its scabbard.

Sofa passed him the key, and Dodo carefully approached the door, with his teammates following cautiously behind him. He stuck the key into the lock, waited a moment, and then unlocked the door and threw it open in one swift motion, brandishing his katana threateningly.

Standing in the room, staring at them curiously, was a girl. A very familiar girl, with light pink skin, blue heart-shaped eyes, white hair cut in a bob and pink and yellow streaks in it. She was wearing a white, strapless top, and a long skirt with white, pink, and blue scale designs on it. Her feet were bare. When she saw them, her face lit up.

“You’re finally here! I was waiting for you!” The strange girl said excitedly.

“Who the hell are you?!” demanded Dodo, not putting down his katana.

“It’s me! Don’t you recognize me?” The girl struck a pose. “Love, love, Sayu, _pyuuuun!_ ”

Tila gasped. “Oh my god, _Sayu?!_ ”

“It’s me! Ehek!”

“No way. No way in hell.” Sofa strode forward. “How did you get in here?!”

“I don’t know! I opened my eyes, and here I was!” ‘Sayu’ said happily.

“No windows in here, and the door was locked…” mused Dodo.

“Vents, maybe?” Remi wondered.

“M-maybe. I’m gonna ring security.” Tila replied.

“No, I’m telling you! I was just here, suddenly! I don’t know how!” Sayu said.

“Who are you, actually?” demanded Sofa.

“I’m Sayu! You should know me, you created me!” There was no frustration in Sayu’s voice, just innocent confusion at why her creators weren’t believing her.

Sofa was at a loss for words.

Two of the security guards, big, buff men named Gus and Kamo came in at that moment. “What’s going on here?” 

“New friends! Hi, I’m Sayu!”

“This girl got in here somehow. Can you escort her out?” Remi said.

“Can do. Alright ma’am, it’s time to go.” Kamo said.

“Where are we going?” Sayu asked brightly as the security guards led her out.

“The lobby, while we decide what to do with you.”

“Ooh, I know! We can connect our hearts as one and sing together!”

“No.”

And with that, Sofa, Tila, Dodo, and Remi were left in the studio.

“What the heck was that about?” Dodo wondered.

“Who knows? Maybe she was some crazy cosplayer?” Remi said.

“She didn’t seem so bad… I hope she gets help if she needs it.” Tila said quietly.

“Yeah… I’m more confused about how she got in here in the first place. But right now, we should get to work.” Sofa said, sitting down at the giant computer.

There was silence for a few minutes, filled with only the sounds of the computer whirring and Remi’s pencil on his sketchbook. And then Sofa let out the loudest, most horrified gasp of “OH _FUCK!”_ they’d ever heard.

“What?!” Tila said in alarm.

“Sayu’s _gone_!” Sofa exclaimed.

“What? What do you mean?” demanded Remi.

“She’s gone! Her program straight up isn’t here!”

Everyone scrambled around the computer.

“Gone? Was it deleted from the desktop?” Dodo asked.

“I thought that, but I’m looking for it in the systems, and there’s nothing!” Sofa said, starting to panic.

“You’re joking. What about the backups?” said Remi.

Sofa frantically banged on the keyboard. “Gone. SHIT, WHAT DO WE DO?!”

“O-okay, calm down. Maybe the IT guys can help.” Tila said anxiously.

A lightbulb came on in Remi’s head. “Wait! Maybe that girl has something to do with it! What if she snuck in here and deleted Sayu?!”

“Damn, maybe! We’ve got the security cams, let’s check those first, just to be sure.” Dodo said.

Sofa pulled up the archived security feed on his computer. “She got in sometime during the night…” he muttered, speeding up the footage. “Wait, what the hell?”

The screen burst into static. 

“Uhh, that’s weird.” Dodo understated.

Sofa fast-forwarded. “Okay, she’s here now. She wasn’t there when the static started, and she’s just standing there in the room when it ends.” he said. The girl was onscreen, looking around the room.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” whispered Tila.

Sofa fast-forwarded again. “She just sings until morning. She doesn’t even touch the computer..? Now I’m just confused.”

“So, she didn’t delete Sayu, then?” asked Dodo.

“Not according to the footage… but it’s clear she has _something_ to do with all this! We need to go talk to her and find out what she knows.” Sofa declared, getting up from the computer chair.

The four of them rushed to the elevators and down to the security office.

“We need to talk to that girl!” Remi called.

Gus and Kamo looked up from their stations. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s happened and we think she has something to do with it. Where is she?”

“...She left.”

“You let her go?!” yelped Tila.

“No, we didn’t. She got away from us.” Kamo admitted.

“How?!” demanded Remi.

“She went to the restroom, and evidently snuck out the window before we realized what was happening. We searched outside, but found no trace of her.” Gus said ashamedly.

“Dammit, this is bad.” Sofa muttered tersely. “Okay, we need to find her _now._ ”

“How? She could be anywhere!” Remi exclaimed.

“She couldn’t have gotten far, we only lost her about ten minutes ago.” Kamo said.

“In that case, we need to start searching.” Sofa took a deep breath and faced his friends. “Before it’s too late.”


End file.
